1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment fixtures, and more particularly to attachments for mounting motorcycle racks in a releasable fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks for storing or supporting items on the rear of a motorcycle have been known in the past. Most frequently such racks are attached to the motorcycle with various fastening devices and because of the complexity of the attachment structure become a permanent fixture thereon. With the recent styling chnges in motorcycle appearance such permanent fixing of a rack detracts therefrom and for that reason are not utilized. The motorcycle then becomes of less utility rendering any transportation of articles more difficult. For these and many other reasons the installation of a removable rack have had extensive demand in the marketplace. Such installation, in order to be of advantage, must possess the simplicity of structure and the convenience in mounting and demounting that are necessary in the rugged use that a motorcycle is put to and are of sufficient convenience for market success.